This love was meant to be
by Girlove80s
Summary: Claire would have never thought what that Saturday detention will lead do. And John Bender neither. But destiny can be very tricky...Please read and enjoy!


"_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these…_

_Hungry eyes, one look at you I and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I"_

_Claire threw herself on the big round bed and breathed in. What a day. She brought her fingertips to her lips and closed her eyes. And then, she opened them again. Nobody can now about the previous event, and especially nobody should know about John Bender._

_With this thought in her head she turned off the light and stretched her arms. _

"_I need at least 10 hours of sleep. "_

"_In order to feel fresh again, cherry?"_

_Claire winced and quickly turned her head to the window._

"_What the…?! She was speechless., but then she jumped out the bed and slowly approached the window._

"_Missed me?"_

"_You have no idea." She answered absently trying to figure out how in the hell he managed to climb on that tree._

_He smirked at her and ran a hand through his hair. Claire took a deep breath._

"_Look, if you came here to tell me to keep my mouth shut or else you'll stab me with that switchblade of yours, you're losing your time. I would never tell anyone. Ever._

_Bender looked slightly insulted, but then again, maybe it was just the lack of light that made his face look frozen._

" _No, he said, but then stopped. Actually yes. I came her to tell you that…"_

"_What? She hurried him. He pushed her aside._

"_Is this you room?"_

"_Yes." She shrugged._

"_Wow its almost as big as my whole house."_

_Claire gave him a look, but knew better than to argue with him._

"_So, why did you come here? "_

_He finally turned to face her._

" _Well, there is a party in my neighborhood and I thought…that maybe…."_

_She looked surprised. She was surprised. But, even though she didn't know why, it was in a good way. She smiled at him without really intending to._

"_You want me to go with you." She finished the sentence for him._

"_Yes." He admitted without looking at her._

"_So you didn't come here to tell me you'll stab me if I tell anyone that we kissed."_

"_No", he said again, still avoiding her eyes. Claire's game wasn't funny._

"_OK, enough Cherry. You're coming or not? " He asked in his usual voice, determined and yet indifferent voice._

_Claire crossed her arms at her chest, trying her best to look like she's thinking about the invitation, even though she already knew the answer. Finally she smiled, revealing her snowhite teeth._

"_I'm coming. "_

"_Awesome."_

"So that Saturday morning and evening was the beginning of everything. It was the day when I met your father." Claire finishes with a big smile. The two children are looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"Wow…" Kay exclaims and looks at her older brother, Bruce. " See I told you it must had been something like that."

"No, you didn't." Bruce mumbles.

"Yes. I did."

"Kay, you're only five years old. You're only trying to impress."

"You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people ." John Bender says as he enters the living room and then gestures nonchalantly.

"That's the only thing I've ever learnt from principal, may he rest in peace…or not he adds more for himself and throws himself in his favorite armchair.

"I don't like my principal either." Bruce says.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like him. He says putting a finger in the air. "He was funny. You know, the typical kind of principal. Stressed out, nervous and paranoid. But, I guess your principal is too…"

"John, 80s are gone."

"Yes, but principals are still around. They never change. Am I right? He asks turning his head to the kids.

Both of them nods at him.

"You weren't the perfect student neither."

"I have the feeling, its just about the time for a new story." Kay tells her brother and they both giggles.

"_Now, I've got you in my sights_

_With these…_

_Hungry eyes_

_Now, did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_."


End file.
